Maximum Ride invincible? Or not?
by savvy1233
Summary: What would happen if Max woke in a hospital room only to forget who she really was? This is my first time so don't be mean.. Sorry about the title and the.. story DONE FOR GOOD, NOT GOING TO BE WRITTEN ANYMORE
1. My name is what?

**I woke up on a semi-comfortable bed. I _think _I was in a hospital. Wait, why was I in the hospital? Who was I? Oh, crap! I started to panic, and not just because I didn't know who I was.**

**A woman with brown hair and brown eyes was sitting next to me and when she saw I was waking up and then panicking she called in a nurse.**

**"Max?" the woman asked me, worry in her voice.**

**"Um, who are you," I asked, feeling sad that I would be inflicting pain on her emotions. "Who's Max?"**

**"Oh!" she said then started to cry.**

**"Don't cry... What's your name again?"**

**"It's Valencia, your mother."**

**Of course, with that, she cried even more. By that time a nurse had come in to check my heart monitor and other activities like that. She was trying to calm down my... mom? I guess I should trust her, shouldn't I? Well, anyway, the nurse suggested that my mom should go and get a coffee in the hospital cafeteria. She obliged and walked out of the room to get a coffee, while the nurse carefully checked my I.V.**

**"So, how are you, Max?"**

**I have enough sense to know that my name was Max, so I just went along with it.**

**"I hurt. What happened to me?"**

**"Well," she said. "You hit your head, hard."**

**I bit back the remark, 'No duh!' and just said, "Oh, can you go into details?"**

**"We don't know the details. Your mother found you laying face down next to a tree in your yard."**

**"Oh."**

**"There's one more thing that you may have noticed. Putting it dully, you have wings."**

**When I realized what she said was true, I went into shock.**

**"Oh, my God, what is going on!" my mom screamed as she made her way into the hospital room.**

**"I told her about the wings."**

**My mom seemed relieved at this, but, seriously, why am I the one freaking out about it? Oh, yeah, I lost my memory. Duh.**

**"Mom?" I said sometime after all the doctors stopped marveling at me, wings, and my fast heartbeat.**

**"Yes, honey?" She was obviously happy I was starting to warm up to the idea of her being my mother.**

**"Can you tell me why I have wings?"**

**"No, sweetheart but your father is coming shortly and he knows why and the information is at his digression."**

**"Oh." Crap!**

**"What I can tell you is there are at least 5 oth-"**

**"That's quite enough, Valencia, I think I can take it from here."**


	2. Why can't I get any answers?

**(Authors Note- I don't own anything in this fan fic and I have no idea what Jeb looks so if you review it then I'll get it in a later chapter)**

A man, wearing a suit and looking a bit old, walked into my hospital room. I tried to disguise my disgust with confusion, so I don't know if the flash of sadness was from my lack of knowing him or the disgust.

"Maximum," he said with fake cheer. "It's so nice to see that you're awake! I've come to talk about, and clear some, things up."

I didn't say anything, but I looked up at him expectantly. He seemed bewildered by my actions but quickly recovered. Did that mean that I _really _didn't like him? That's odd...

"As you may know by now, you are very special." You can say that again, I thought.

"Mhmm." I mumbled.

"Well," he said but was interrupted by a doctor saying visitation hours were over. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Why can't I get any answers?

The doctor who announced that visitation hours were over walked into my room. I don't know why I had a weird feeling about him. It was almost like he was a threat to me or something. Oh, well.

"Hey doc, whats the damage?"

"Well you have a concussion, but your brain has no signs of damage. It's almost like your injuries have either disappeared or you're an extraordinarily fast healer. With the wings, we're thinking it could be that your a fast healer."

"Do _you _have any information about the whole wing situation?"

"Unfortunately not."

I _knew_ there was something was weird with that doctor because he pulled out a needle and you can guess what happened after that. I blacked out!

I woke up in a very bumpy ride. I realized it must be a van or any other vehicular... object? I guess I was just tired because, seriously, vehicular? Anyway, I was aware of someone else in the van and I immediately thought Eraser. Now, why would I think of a school supply? I really am tired.

"Max!" a chipper voice said.

I jumped when I heard this. The girl who had said this gasped, and I don't know why.

"Um, Max, I gasped because you jumped, and you never show any fear ever!"

She sounded scared. I guess I should have questioned how she knew I was thinking what I was thinking, but I had a more pressing question to ask.

"Who are you?"

Why does everyone have to cry or whimper when I ask them that question? The girl, from her voice, I took her to be about six or seven years old, had started to whimper, but, as if reading my mind, she stopped.

"Max, did you really lose your memory?"

I felt so bad for... I don't know. I guess I didn't like making people sad.

"Yeah. So what's your name."

"My name's Angel."


	3. Angel

**Thanks, Freedom Requires a Battle Cry, for being my first reviewer!**

Angel? I decided I liked her. I mean, she sounded like an angel, even when she was sad and confused. My eyes had adjusted to the dark by then and I saw that she had blond curls encasing her angelic face. Oh, and her eyes were such a crisp blue that it was refreshing.

I still felt bad about making her sad and confused, so I said that I was sorry. With that, she looked more confused then a look of understanding crept its way across her face.

Now I was confused, and even more so when she said, "Oh, you lost your memory!"

"How did you know?" I asked, bewildered.

"Oh I read your thoughts." she said, sure of herself.

By this time, my mouth was drooping dangerously close to the floor. Angel looked sad but not confused.

"Can _you _tell me, a. why we're in here, and b. who I was before I lost memory?" I asked, trying to recover from the strange events that have happened the last couple of days. Or was it a week?

"Well, you stormed off, after trying to get everyone to go back to the safe house, because they only wanted you." She paused for a breath and I took it as an opportunity to ask who they were.

"Oh, they are the White coats at the School, White coats being the scientists at the lab we call the School. Anyway, after you stormed off, Fang-"

"Who's Fang?"

"Oh he's a part of our flock." I thought it was strange that she referred to a group as being a flock, but I didn't interrupt because I thought I was being rude. "Anyway, Fang followed you and convinced you to come back but then the Erasers," I started to open up my mouth to ask what erasers were but she beat me to it. "Erasers are the half wolf half human hybrids designed to capture us. Well, the Erasers sneaked up behind you two and they didn't manage to get you but they settled for Fang. So, I guess they took Fang and hit you hard enough for you to pass out and have a concussion, which, believe me, is _hard_!"

"So, the... School, is it?" She nodded. "So, the School kidnapped me from the hospital?"

"I'm guessing so." From what she was telling me, it sounded like we had a pretty rough life. And she was only six or seven!

"It's not that hard, really," she said, reading my thoughts. "And I'm six!"

Aw, crap, now I'm tearing up. She must of read my thoughts, because she giggled. I smiled.

"So, tell me about the flock." I decided to ask this question because it was bugging me.

"Well, I'm Angel, but you knew that. Then there's the Gasman, you can guess why he's called that, and he's eight-ish. He's my biological brother, the rest of the kids in the flock are unrelated. Then there's Fang, who's fourteen-ish, he has dark hair and eyes and he wears black clothes. Iggy is fourteen-ish and has blond hair and blue eyes. He's also blind. Then there's Nudge. She's eleven-ish and has dark skin and puffy hair. She's also very talkative. Kind of like I am being now, sorry." She put on a small smile and I giggled a little and said it was okay.

"So, I hear we have wings." I said casually but was interrupted by the sliding door being pulled open.


	4. Erasers hurt!

A dark haired boy, who I assumed was Fang, only because Angel told me in my head, was standing there, bloodied and bruised, but still managed to have a wide grin on his face we he looked at me. It was weird, he didn't strike as the smiling type.

"Max!" he yelled but then he flinched. I didn't know why until I saw a very out-of-breath bunch of Erasers run up to the van. One of them had kicked Fang. I don't know why but it hurt me, too. Not physically, either.

The Erasers looked overjoyed as one of them yelled, "We've got her! We've finally got her!"

I assumed they were talking about Angel until I remembered that she had said that they wanted me the most. Oh, crap, sexist pigs! I felt compelled to say something nasty, but Angel stopped me. At least I thought it was Angel, but it didn't sound like her.

_Be_ _careful Maximum, _a voice said. _You want to get out of here, right._

I had to admit, this strange voice had a point, so I didn't say anything.

_Just let them take you._ I strangely trusted him. Wow.

_Angel, _I said to her in my head. _Let them take us, okay?_

_Why?_

_I assume you know about the voice, right?_

_Oh, okay. _So that's what we did. We let them take us. Our conversation had lasted a couple of seconds and in that couple of seconds, the Erasers pulled Fang back and grabbed, viciously, I might add.

"Okay, okay, we're coming, aren't we?" I said and it earned a smack across the face.

_Told you so, _the voice taunted. I mentally stuck my tongue out.

We went down a series of hallways with Fang eying me, confused, then a look of comprehension crossed his face. I assumed that Angel put it there. Then he looked sad. I couldn't believe I was causing him pain! Oh, my God!

Anyway we finally made it to a cell-like room, minus the bars. Darn, that would've made it at least a little enjoyable. Not. We were thrown into the room, thank goodness not literally because, if I was thrown, then I would've lost my temper. At least they left the three of us alone. What got me was the second they left, Fang threw his arms around me.

_Does he do this a lot? _I asked Angel in my mind.

Her question surprised me, but it didn't somehow. _No._

What surprised me even more was I found myself hugging him back.

When he let me go he just looked at me. I had to say, "What?"

"It's just..." he said, trailing off.

"It's just what?"

"I"m glad your okay." Oh, really?

_Aw, that's so cute! _Angel chimed in my head.

_Angel! _I swear I heard her giggle.

Was I really this important to him? If I was then aw, I guess.

"So... let's leave off where we were interrupted. I hear we have wings."

"Yeah." Fang said simply. Of course.

"A little more specific, please."

"Well, you have chocolate brown wings with specks of tan here and thereand they're kind of beautiful," He looked slightly embarrassed when he said this, but I gave him an 'it's okay' kind of look, and he continued. "I have black wings. Iggy has a kind of white and black mix. Angel here has white wings. Nudge has kind of a burnt orange color."

I had trouble understanding so I just asked if I could see them.

"Sure!" Angel chirped.


	5. Escape

**Thank you my faithful reviewer! (: now i don't own anything (: and i've been uploading two a day i might do that tonight but i have no idea yet, so enjoy (:**

They unfurled their wings gracefully. Of course it was a clash of colors – I mean, come on, white and black? But I wasn't complaining, they were really amazing! Then the thought hit me: I want to do this!

"Can I try?" I asked nervously.

"Of course." Fang said, and he came over to help me. At first I was scared to see a pocket knife in his hand, but then I realized that the shirt I was wearing wasn't suitable for my wings, so I relaxed.

He carefully cut slits into the back of my shirt that, I hadn't realized until now, I wasn't wearing at the hospital.

_That was me. It didn't seem important to tell you. _Angel chirped inside my head. That was a relief.

Fang started to help my wings out of the slits, and I couldn't help but feel happy. When my wings were fully spread out, I couldn't help but stare. Even Fang was marveling at the 'artwork'.

_(Fang's POV) _

I still couldn't believe that Max was back. I thought that she had been a goner, and believe me, she's _strong_! Even stronger than me. I'm not scared to admit it.

I was surprised at how much emotion I showed in the cell-like room. Angel was surprised at that, and Max was just surprised about _everything_.

Well, after we had our reunion, we kind of did a mini-flying lesson, which wasn't needed. She was still a natural. She was over-joyed, happier than I've seen anyone in a long time. It made me grin like an idiot, which confuses me.

We were just finishing our flying when an Eraser barged into the room, grabbing at Max. My instincts set and I karate chopped the arm reaching for Max. He swung his good arm and clipped me in the ear, not too hard, though, because I realized the door was left open. Perfect opportunity for escape.

_Angel, I need you to tell Max that we're going to escape through the door, okay?_

_Okay._

So, when the Eraser jumped at me again, I nodded to Angel then the door. Subtly, of course, not that the dummy would have known what I was doing until we were halfway through the building. Angel had grabbed a confused Max's hand and were making their way through the door right when I slammed the Eraser's head between my hands. I heard the _pop! _of his eardrums. I heard him screaming in agony as I ran after the girls.

We ran, Angel and I knocking out anyone in our way. Max was just sad and confused, but she ran along with us, which I admired about her. Eventually she got back into the routine and was punching Erasers this way and that.

We finally made it outside, but that didn't slow us down. I knew we were in New York because I could hear the thundering of footsteps and car horns. So, after mentally telling Angel, we made our way through the streets of New York.


	6. Waking up

**2 reviewers ! **

(Max's POV)

We were running through the full streets of New York with a lot of eyes on us. Probably because we were going against the current, which made them mad. Or it was the wolf-like creatures that were chasing us. Either works.

"Up, up, and away!" yelled Fang. What is he talking-.

_Fly! _the voice yelled in my head.

Oh! I jumped up, after making sure that I had enough room for my thirteen foot wings, whipped out my wings, and flew up about twenty feet, until I felt a hand pull on my leg. I looked down to see an Eraser holding onto my ankle. Oh, heck, no!

I smashed my free foot into his face, resulting in him loosening his grip enough for me to get free. I glanced around to see Fang fighting a couple of Erasers, and Angel was fighting one Eraser, and winning, I might add.

All of this time, the crowd was gawking at us, ducking with their hands over their head to avoid flying chunks of Erasers, and calling, what I assumed to be, 911. I flew to help Angel, but I was stopped by an explosion of pain in my head. I passed out and began falling.

(Fang's POV)

Max was falling. I was starting to fly towards her, when hairy arms wrapped around me, restraining me. She fell right into the arms of an Eraser. Now I was pissed. I pulled away from my Eraser and punched the eraser in the back of the head in about two seconds. I caught her unconscious body and beckoned Angel to follow me.

We flew for a while and then eventually found the safe house the flock and Dr. Martinez were staying at. To be honest, I was happy and surprised to see them still there. I thought they would set out to find us after the hospital kidnapping. Maybe Dr. Martinez suggested that they stay so if we found them...

"Max, Fang, Angel," a panting Dr. Martinez said. "Thank-" Then she saw Max in my arms. "Get her inside on the couch."

"Okay." I said hurrying to set her on the couch.

"What happened to Max? She's passed out! Something bad happened, didn't it? Oh my-"

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled.

"Sorry. But, what happened?" Nudge asked.

"Let me set her down and I'll tell you." I said.

"What happened?" Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge asked.

"Well, I was captured by Itex when I was getting Max to come back. She was knocked out so bad that she lost her memory."

"Why is she passed out now?"

"I think she had a brain attack." I said solemnly.

"Didn't that stop a while back?" Ella Martinez said. She was kneeling by the couch looking at Max, full of sadness.

"Yeah, but not completely, I guess." I said, just as Max was waking up.

**(Max's POV)**

I woke up on a couch. Man, what happened to me?

_We think you had a brain attack. _Angel said sweetly inside my head.

"What?" I accidentally said out loud. Of course, Fang was the first asking what was wrong.

"Angel said it may have been a brain attack."

"That's what we think." Fang said with an unknown emotion in his voice.

"Okay. But I don't thin-" I was cut off by a dumbfounded Iggy.

"Fang, Angel. Did you guys tell her about the brain attacks?" What was he talking about?

"No, we didn't..." Fang said thoughtfully.

"She's got her memory back!" Angel yelled. I lost my memory?

_Yeah, you don't remember?_

"Angel, I don't remember that." I said.

"You remember us perfectly, then?" Fang said eagerly.

"Of course!"


	7. Jeb?

**(Fang's POV)**

"Of course!"

Max remembers? How is that possible. You know what's even weirder? She doesn't even remember that she lost her memory! We're screwed up.

"You mean you don't remember losing your memory?" I asked nervously. I know, I was nervous?

"Well, I remember you being kidnapped and me knocked out and waking up in a hospital, but after that its kinda blurry," she explained. Man, I love when I hear her voice. "I still remember getting kidnapped and escaping but I don't remember _not _remembering..."

I much as I know everyone hated it, I knew we had to talk to Jeb about it. It's worth a try... I guess.

**(Max's POV)**

Fang just told me that we should talk to _Jeb _about it? Wow, um, no! I'm sure my mom's just as suitable!

But I couldn't help wondering, what if he was right? And I have no idea what's going one. Am I going crazy? Of course not. Right?

At the end of it, I sucked up my pride and decide to ask Jeb about it. How convenient that he _just _arrived. You all know that he's my voice, or at least we believe this to be true. He even says that he has "access to my mind". Whatever that's supposed to mean.

I walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Jeb, I have a few questions." Well, mainly one but I thought I should keep up the charade of losing my memory.

"Yes, Maximum?" he replied.

"Why is that I forget everything then mysteriously didn't? And why is it that I can't remember forgetting anything?"

"So you say you've regained your memory?"

"That's the thing, I don't think I even lost it."

"Of course you did," he replied, slightly flustered. Only slightly, but enough for me to realize that he knew something.

"Well, why is it then, that I remember everything perfectly?"

"I don't know..." He said thoughtfully. Then he muttered ever so slightly under his breath something that made my stomach clench. "It should of worked."

**Review! Sorry it's been a little slow I wrote this at 11:41 pm and i'm tired so don't hate this too much (: three reviewers (: oh how do you see how many view you get ? thanks! This is kinda short sorry i might get 2 or 3 longer ones up tomorrow (:  
**


	8. The dream

**(Max's POV)**

Jeb _knew_! I wouldn't put it past him. I mean, he's left us to fend us and he's told me that life is a test and he's said I need to save the world. Make up your mind! Stop freaking out, Max.

"Jeb, _what _should have worked?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice steady.

"Oh, nothing." Of course.

"Jeb Batchelder, what the heck happened to me!" I screamed. Fang ran and put his hands on my shoulders to try to restrain me.

I said I wasn't going to hurt him so low that only Fang could hear me. He believed and let go with a quick nod, but stayed close just in case.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said, which was a big blunder on his part.

"Jeb, I know you do," I said calmly. "and you know that you do. So why are you keeping it from me?"

He opened up his mouth to say something but I went on before he could.

"And don't give me the 'life's a test' crap!" He didn't say anything after this. I knew it.

"What are you doing to me?" I accidentally asked out loud.

I felt tears spring up in my eyes and, as I turned into the arms of Fang, Jeb said, "You'll know everything in time."

"Great." I mumbled into Fang's shirt. His shirt smelled good. Max, stop!

"C'mon." Fang said. I gladly followed him into his room. He sat me down on the bed and then sat next to me. I curled into him. He put his arm around me.

Man, I was exhausted all of the sudden. Crap, was I gonna fall asleep on Fang? I decided I didn't care.

I felt my eyes droop and I drifted away,

**(Fang's POV)**

I felt Max's muscles relax and heard her breath even out. She fell asleep. I smiled to my self. Why? Maybe because I had the love of my life next to me. Where the hell did that thought come from?

We stayed like this until I found my self falling asleep, too.

**(Max's POV)**

_I was walking hand-in-hand with Fang. Suddenly, turned to me and said one word: imposters._

I woke up, panting. Imposters? Who were they?

**Hey guys I think this is the only one that is gonna be up today unless I feel like posting later and I know I said they were going to be longer but... lol things change (:**


	9. I'm not a damsel!

**(Max's POV)**

My mind was still racing about my dream and when Fang asked me what was wrong, I felt _really _compelled to tell him. Don't ask me why. So I told him.

He didn't seem shocked. That shocked me.

"I had the same dream." he said thoughtfully. Holy crap! Then a thought hit me.

"Fang," I started, but, being Fang, he finished it for me.

"Do you reckon the kids have had the same dream?" I was kinda shocked that he read my thoughts so accurately, but then again, he could of just been thinking the same thing.

"I don't know," I said. "What do you think it means?"

"Well, obviously it means something, since we had the same dream. I mean come on, when does that ever happen?"

"Good point."

It was around five in the morning, so we were the only ones up. "Should we ask?"

"No," he said. "If they had the dream, and it freaked them out half as much as it did us, then we'll be hearing about it soon."

No one came, which made us suspect that we were the only people who had this dream. Creepy, I know. We went through all of the possibilities, until I suggested something utterly impossible.

"What if-" just then I heard a scratching at the window. Eraser!

"Battle mode?"

"Battle mode."

**(Fang's POV)**

I'm sure she was thinking the same thing that I was thinking. What if the flock had been captured the same time we had and had been replaced by Flock II. I know, clever.

I couldn't confirm that, of course, because of the ugly Eraser standing outside the window. We got into battle mode, because there were bound to be more than just one. What was odd was that it was just him. But then everything kinda came into perspective when Max was taken over by this one super-Eraser. He had grabbed her arms and had them pinned behind her back. I was.. pissed, to say the least.

I ran full force to get him off Max, but was stopped abruptly by an unknown force. What the hell?

Then a light bulb clicked. Angel.

I fought off Angel's power, but couldn't.

_Look, Angel, or whoever you are, stop! _

_Now, why would I do that? And lose the opportunity to get the great Maximum Ride? I don't think so._

"Max, fight back!" I screamed.

_Shut up. _Then I felt the force hold my mouth shut.

My pleading eyes met Max's. Her's said, 'I'm gonna go figure out what the hell is going on.'

As I couldn't nod, I just smiled.

**(Max's POV)**

I was letting this monster take me. If I didn't want to know what was going on, I wouldn't have given up.

"Dude, I'm coming!" he continued to guide me.

Then I had an idea. I suspected that at least Angel was an imposter, what with Fang having pleading eyes and all. Angel, the mind controller. Yeah that one. So I decided that if I tried to communicate with the real Angel, then she could tell Fang what to do. But then how would I know which is which? I decided to ride it out.

"So, hairy, where are we going?"

"Shut up, freak!"

"Now that's no way to talk to a lady." Okay, what the hell? I turned my head to see a pretty gorgeous guy striding our way. I would of liked him if it weren't for me loving Fang.

**Ha, cliffhanger lol i'm writing more today anyway **


	10. Oh really?

**(Max's POV)**

Why in the hell did he think that I needed saving?

"Um," I stammered, only because he thought he could take this Eraser on. _I _couldn't take this Eraser on!

"Don't worry, I'm here to save you." I couldn't help but laugh at this, He looked puzzled.

The Eraser, who had stopped at the interruption, was now dragging me along again. This boy isn't getting the picture.

"Hey, ugly, let go of her!" Big mistake. The Eraser started to swing me around to catch the boys face.

"Bad dog!" I screamed and struggled to keep him moving forward. Of course, being me, meant that that didn't happen.

"Get out of the way!" I wailed. "The dog's about to get angry!" This earned me a slap in the face by the Eraser.

"Can we move on, please?" I asked the Eraser, just so he didn't hurt the boy.

Surprisingly, he said, "No, I think we're going to take Mr. Hero here, too."

What the hell?

"Uh, no, we're not."

"Shut up!" And with that grabbed the boy and dragged him along with us.

"Sorry." I whispered to him.

The Eraser threw us into the back of a van. Creepy, right? Anyway, I took this opportunity to slap the boy, hopefully not too hard, because all he wanted to do is help.

"What was that for?" he gasped. Okay, maybe it was a little hard.

"I didn't need to be saved back there!" This of course confused him.

"Why not?" I sighed.

"I'm used to this kind of crap from them." He seemed shocked, then angry.

"Really?" he said, confused.

"Of course. My name's Max." Normally I wouldn't tell him my name, but his intentions appeared to be genuine.

"Ivan," he replied. "So tell me more about the ugly... thing forcing us into the back of this van."

"Um," He only asked about the Eraser, not about me, so I decided to tell him. "Well, that ugly thing is called an Eraser. They were created in a lab, and are wolf-human hybrids. They were created to hunt down certain other experiments that had escaped that same lab."

"Why did he have you then?" Darn, stupid boy. I thought about if I wanted to tell him or not. Oh fine!

"Because I'm one of the experiments that escaped. Oh and I'm a pain in their butts." I smiled a little at that last part.

"Really? I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because your too pretty to be an experiment." I was touched, really. Not.

"I'd like you to rethink that, thanks." I said. When he looked confused I said, "I am an experiment. I have the wings to prove it." He looked at me, mouth agape.

We stopped abruptly. I wanted to scream, "Learn how to drive!", but fought the urge. The back doors opened and the Eraser pulled Ivan and I out of the back. The smell of antiseptic found my nose. I groaned.

"Let him go. You can have me." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"No, boss's orders." he growled.

"And who might this boss be?"

"Me." A woman with short black hair stood in the doorway. Great.

"Dramatic much?" I replied icily.

"Ah, they told me you'd be a handful."

"Whatever. Let him go. He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, Maximum, that's where you're wrong."

"Of course it is." I replied sarcastically.

**Well the second one today. Idk if i'm going to write another one tonight I kind of want to (:**


	11. Why must it be needles?

**(Max's POV)**

This woman was annoying me to no end.

"What does he have to do with this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Believe it or not..." She trailed off. The door had been creaked open a couple and my favorite blonde head was sticking out of it.

"Max!" Angel said, running up to hug me, but of course, Itex were cruel creatures, she wasn't let near me. The Eraser had grabbed Angel by the waist and threw her to the wall. She flinched.

I immediately got into fighting mode. Angel is probably the bravest little girl I will ever meet. The fact that she flinched, meant that it hurt.

_Aw, Max, thanks._

I winked at her before going full force at the Eraser. I caught him off guard be kicking him in the face. It was my only good move. He swung at me and caught me in the stomach. More Erasers came in. I was just _dying _for an unfair fight. Not. And of course, Ivan joined in.

"Do you know how to fight?" I asked him while throwing punches and kicks at the nearest Eraser.

"Yes, do you?"

"_No, _that's why I'm fighting right now! Now get your butt in gear and fight!"

I heard Angel gasp.

_Max, he's one of us!_

_What do you mean?_

_He's an experiment, too._

My breath caught and I looked at Ivan. He didn't look like he was struggling.

_Max, duck! _The voice was back. Woop-de-frickin'-do. But I listened to it. I ducked and felt a whoosh of air pass me. I swung my leg around and caught an Eraser. I felt a sting in my arm. I looked down to see a needle sticking out of it.

"Really?" I asked groggily, then passed out.

I woke up in a cell. Of course! I looked around to find... my flock. Except for Fang of course.

**Really short sorry. I guess it's just a filler. lol i didn't get to write today. storm hit and the power went out then i went to a friends and had an amazing time so now its 12:11 am lol **


	12. Running away

**Omgoodness i'm SUPER SORRY I haven't updated in a while and that this is soooo short... I was gone for a week from anything electronic except music and words and lights... lol don't hate me!.**

**(Max's POV)**

I smiled as my flock bombarded me with hugs and questions like, "What happened?", and, "Where's Fang?", and of course, "Are you okay? You're smiling like an idiot!"

"Well here's what I think happened." I went into the explanation about me getting a concussion then not remembering anything then remembering everything and eventually got to the part when Fang and I had the same dream.

"Whoa!" Gazzy said.

"Okay, first things first, or second things second, I guess. What happened with you four?"

"Well, after Fang came after you," Iggy started. "a buttload of erasers came, attacked us, then kidnapped us. Then they replaced us with Flock II. I'm guessing, if they kidnapped Fang, too, they were planning on replacing him, but didn't get a chance..."

That's an interesting concept...

"Okay, we can worry about that later. How are me getting out of here?" I asked.

"By force?" Iggy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Iggy, I'm rolling my eyes."

"I'm serious! Me and Gazzy have been working on a new way to make bombs out of the little food they give us and the medication we find in the labs when they're stupid enough to leave us alone." Iggy explained.

Okay, that was smart, but when they said labs I felt two things; first, a flinch coming over me and second, sadness that my family had to go through all of that crap and Fang and I didn't even know it!

"So how are we gonna set up those bombs?"

**(Fang's POV)**

Okay, so I got attacked because they knew I knew that they were imposters. Five against one. That's fair. Oh, and there's some Erasers that decided to show up.

I found a window and jumped. That night I flew that fastest I've ever flied. I know you all think I'm a coward, but have you seen Angel attack anyone before? I have and that scared me half to death just thinking about it.

I came to a cave and blocked my mind from any Angel just in case...


	13. Chapter 13 dont feel like it:

**I have a feeling I'm going to be writing a lot today...(: I'm sorry for not updating all it took for me to start again was KatREADS congrats to her for kicking me into gear(: I haven't had review in a while though... that would make me even happier(: anywho here's the chapter **

**(Max's POV)**

While Iggy and Gazzy were making the bombs (those kids have _problems_), I asked Angel if she could read Fang's mind. She couldn't. How are we supposed to find him if he's uncooperative. Oh, wait, he's Fang, never mind.

Later that night, Iggy and Gazzy were setting up the bombs in the appropriate areas.

"We have two minutes." Iggy informed us.

"Okay." I answered. Everyone went to a different side of the room and covered their ears as they prepared for impact. At least we weren't in dog cages.

Two minutes later every explosive went off at the same time.

**(Fang's POV)**

I'd been lounging very uncomfortably in the cave since, I don't know, five o'clock. It was somewhere around ten now. Oh how the time flies when your having fun... Psh yeah right.

I heard a blast and the first thing that came to my mind was: Iggy and Gazzy.

I got up at lightning speeds and ran to the cave entrance and looked out. I saw a building with a gaping hole at the north wall. Five kids were running out of the building and... spreading their wings. That's when I decided that I should open my mind and think to Angel, so I did.

_Fang! Where are you?_ screamed Angel in my head.

_Look up to your left._ So she did and she saw me. She turned to Max and gestured up to where I was now standing. I saw her gesture to everyone to come up here. She tapped Iggy's hand twice and he followed also. It took them five minutes to get up to the cave and when they arrived I was surprised to feel Max's long arms around me. She caught me off guard so I wrapped my arms around her waist. I think she was just as surprised at this as I was.

"What is wrong with you!" she screamed in my ear.

"Ow." I whined. Then she hit me. I love it when she does that... okay? What is going on with me and my stupid teenage hormones?

"Would you answer my question?"

**(Max's POV)**

Fang couldn't get it through his thick skull that I was worried about him. So of course first instinct is to scream in his ear, then hit him when he acts like an idiot. Fair enough right?

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

**Soo yeahh please kick my butt into gear by reviewing down there ↓↓↓↓ hehe lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sooo how's it going? Lol guess what? I'm updating! K I don't have good news... about a month and maybe a week left of summer...(: and): lol haa i'm listening to Relient K so yeah(:**

**(Fang's POV)**

You know, Max is exceptionally beautiful when she is angry at me... okay I'm not sure where _that_ came from. Ah, what the hey, she's beautiful!

Anyway, we stayed in the cave until morning. Max got everyone up.

"Let's head back to mom's house, I guess."

So we started to fly back to Max's mom's house to take care of the imposters.

Then a thought hit me. What did they do to Max's mom and Jeb?

The look of shock and concern must have crossed my face because Max stopped and hovered right next to me. Heck, she knew me so well the look didn't have to cross my face for her to know something was wrong. That's one of the reasons I love her- wait, what?

"Are you okay, Fang?" Well now there was two reasons for my worries, but I won't tell her about the whole love thing, so I told her my thought about her mom and Jeb.

Her eyes widened slightly, and we made a decision that I was going to stay with the kids flying there at normal speed while she used her super speed to get there in a matter of minutes. Well, it was _her _decision, I didn't agree. I saw her glance at Angel and she nodded, a little frightened.

So that's what we did.

**(Max's POV)**

I turned away from Fang's slightly worried face and flew in the direction of my mom's house. I think I made it to three hundred miles per hour before I almost overshot my mom's house. I slid to a stop and ran full into the house.

"Max!" my mom exclaimed as she came and hugged me.

"Mom, are you okay?" I said panting. Flying that fast can take a lot out of you.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, confused. Okay?

_Play along. _My ever-so-annoying voice chimed in my head.

"Oh, you know my life causes me to ask that every once and a while," She nodded. "So, where are the others." I said listening to my voice.

"Upstairs sleeping, except for Fang. I thought he was with you."

_Don't tell her anything. _My voice said.

Why?

_She doesn't know how to guard her mind. _Oh, thanks.

"Um, I don't know where he is. I think I'll go ask Angel about that." And with that I jogged upstairs to the not-so-sleepy imposter flock.

"Well, well, well," started imposter-Angel. "Look who we have here?"

**(Fang's POV) **

We flew as fast as we could to Dr. Martinez's and arrived there fifteen minutes after Max left to go there. We're pretty darn fast when we want to be! And I'm pretty darn confusing in my explanations. Oh, well.

We ran into the house to a distraught Dr. Martinez. The look quickly changed into confusion.

"They're fighting!" was all she could say.

Without another word the flock and I ran upstairs to see Max keeping her own pretty darn well. But she looked as if she could use our help.

"Oh, thanks goodness!" she yelled when she saw us come in.

We slowly fought off all of the imposter-flock. Angel was a challenge but we let our Angel deal with her. It was kinda fun to watch.

Without thinking, I walked over to where Max was recovering and pulled her up into a hug. She was surprised at first but then wrapped her arms around me. _I _was surprised. Huh.

"Aw!" Nudge said, which got us to break apart and run after a talking Nudge- do I really have to say talking?

**(Max's POV)**

I have to say that Fang's hug surprised me greatly. I was even more surprised when I realized that was in love with him. I can't be in love with him, he's my brother! That's just weird! But, hey. _We're _weird, aren't we?

An, "Aw!" broke us apart and we ran after a chattering Nudge. Eventually we stopped and went downstairs to talk to Mom about this.

"What happened?" she asked nervously. We told her.

"Oh, thank goodness your alright!" She pulled me and the rest into a hug. I started to laugh my bumsicles off when I saw Fang's reaction.

**So slightly longer chapter. Hey! The imposter-flock is gone! Yippee! Lol so how'd you like it? Did you like my choice of words in a certain last sentence? I did(:**


	15. Author's note

**Holy moly! I'm sorry. ): Okay, so this is going to be an author note telling you guy's that I'm getting back on this story, it's just that our teacher gives us 3 book reports a quarter this year. Sorry!**

**1- This month I will be getting back on writing Maximum Ride Invincible- or not. I honestly don't know if I'll be writing the other one anymore. I don't know, more people seem to like MRI-ON.**

**2- I'll try to get one out every month, and I'll set a date when I start writing again.(:**

**3- The reason I'm writing this is because of a lovely reader added my story to her favorites list.(:**

**4- If this didn't upload properly, don't hate me. lol(:  
**

** Bye(: Hope to see you soon(:**


	16. author's note 2

**Alrighty, I re-read a couple chapters, and realized, I don't really like where any of it is going. So I don't think I'm going on with the story. I'm sorry):**

**I don't really know what else to write. Um, if someone wants to take it over, PM me? Hmm. I am sorry, it's just I have to much to worry about right now. Sorry.):**


End file.
